gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sugar Motta
Sugar Motta est une jeune fille qui rejoint McKinley dans la saison 3. Elle chante très mal et est décrite comme étant «née avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche». Elle est interprétée par Vanessa Lengies. Biographie Sugar est nouvellement arrivée à McKinley. Elle va alors tenter sa chance au Glee Club. Elle s'est elle même diagnostiqué le syndrome d'Asperger, qui lui permet de dire plus ou moins ce qu'elle veut. Elle est persuadée d'être la meilleure et la chanteuse la plus talentueuse du lycée, ce qui n'est en réalité absolument pas le cas. Saison 3 Dans le premier épisode, "Opération : Piano violet", elle assiste à la performance des New Directions sur We Got The Beat ''et vient donc passer les auditions du Glee Club. Elle leur dit qu'ils sont tous nuls, qu'elle est bien meilleure chanteuse qu'eux et qu'elle veut devenir une "star". Elle chante ''Big Spender de la comédie musicale mais son interprétation est horrible : elle ne sait pas chanter. Alors que Will Schuester ne veut pas lui faire de mal, Rachel Berry fait savoir qu'avoir Sugar dans la chorale leur enlève tout espoir de gagner les Nationales cette année. A la fin de l'épisode, Will va voir Sugar pour lui annoncer qu'elle n'est pas acceptée dans la chorale. Vexée, elle s'en va.thumb Dans "Je suis une licorne", elle persuade son père, Al Motta, de faire une donation au lycée pour que le principal Figgins ouvre un second Glee Club avec pour directrice, Shelby Corcoran, qui serait "la meilleure directrice de Glee Club que l'argent permet d'obtenir". Alors qu'elle pratique avec Shelby, Sugar lui annonce qu'elle est une très mauvaise chanteuse et que sa voix est nasillarde et que elle, Sugar, est la seule qui sache chanter dans cette salle. Après l'avoir insulté, elle quitte la salle de répétition. Dans "Le leprechaun", Sugar est heureuse de voir Brittany et Santana rejoindre son Glee club. Santana lui dit qu'elle ne chantera qu'à un volume très faible et qu'elle servira surtout à danser en fond de scène. Shelby annonce ensuite le nom du club, Les Troubletones. Mercedes, Santana et Brittany sont d'accord et Sugar, qui ne trouvait pas sa place parmi les trois filles, se lève et dit qu'elle aime le nom aussi. Comme prévue par Santana, elle est mise à l'arrière plan pour danser avec 3 inconnues dans la performance de Candyman tandis que Mercedes, Brittany et Santana chantent. À la fin, elle est aperçue en train de répéter avec le reste des Troubletones. Elle est présente lors de la réunion des Troubletones pour choisir les chansons du mash-up lors de "Même pas mal". Elle participe au numéro de groupe Rumour Has It / Someone Like You.thumb|204px Elle se joint au Glee Club durant une semaine comme le reste de sa chorale dans "Une fille avec une fille" et danse lors de la chanson I Kissed A Girl. Lors des Sélections dans "La jeunesse et un art", elle chante les chœurs lors du mash-up des Troubletones, Survivor / I Will Survive. On peut aussi la voir s'enthousiasmer lors du medley des New Directions. Lors de l'annonce des résultats, comme toutes les autres filles du groupe, elle est sous le choc de n'avoir obtenu que la seconde place du classement. A la fin de l'épisode, accompagnée de Mercedes, Santana & Brittany, elle rejoint les New Directions lors de We Are Young. C'est Artie qui vient la chercher et la fait monter sur son fauteuil roulant. Elle n'est pas présente dans l'épisode "Un Noël en noir et blanc". On découvre que Artie a des sentiments pour elle au cours de "Veux-tu m'épouser ?" mais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Elle danse sur Sexy And I Know It dans "Le prof d'espagnol". thumb|left|192pxDans "Joyeuse Saint-Valentin", quand Will annonce aux membres du Glee Club qui leur faut encore 250$ pour les costumes et la laque qu'ils utiliseront pour les Régionales, Sugar insiste pour payer ce qui manque. Elle annonce ensuite qu'elle a déposé une boite de chocolat sous la chaise de chaque membre (la chaise d'Artie étant "mobile" sa boîte se trouve dans la poubelle) et que comme la Saint Valentin est sa fête préférée, elle organise une fête au BreadstiX. Elle invite donc tout le Glee Club à condition que tout le monde soit accompagné car les célibataires la déprime. Mercedes fait remarquer qu'elle est elle-même célibataire et Sugar répond que çà ne va pas durer. Elle participe aux Régionales de "Ce que la vie nous réserve" que les New Directions remportent. Elle est notamment présente lors du numéro de groupe des ex-Troubletones sur What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger). Dans "Dans l'ombre de son frère", elle assiste à la Master Class de Cooper Anderson et est en totale admiration devant lui. Elle n'est pas présente dans "Une orientation très disco" ni dans "On a toujours besoin de quelqu'unthumb|202px". Elle revient dans "Saisir sa chance". Elle rigole avec les autres filles sur la blague de Santana concernant l’œil au beurre noir de la coach Beiste. Roz n'étant pas loin, elle relève leurs noms. Plus tard, les coachs Beiste, Roz et Sue annoncent aux filles qu'elles vont devoir faire un numéro de chant pour montrer que les femmes peuvent s'en sortir. Elle participe alors à la chanson Cell Block Tango qui se solde par un échec avant de participer à Shake It Out qui remporte un plus grand succès. Elle n'est pas présente dans "Balosaurus". Lorsque Tina se cogne la tête dans "Tous uniques" et qu'à ses yeux les élèves permutent de corps, elle devient Quinn. On peut la voir coudre les robes pour les Nationales et se plaindre d'être en arrière plan. Tina lui explique qu'il ne s'agit pas forcément d'être au premier plan pour briller mais qu'elle peut aussi être une excellente camarade et que cela suffira. Elle participe aux Nationales 2012 de "A nous les Nationales !" avec les New Directions où elle est présente sur le numéro des Troubletones. Elle remporte la victoire avec eux et on peut la voir fêter la victoire avec et notamment avec Rory. Elle fait partie des juniors disant au revoir aux séniors dans "Comment se dire adieu ...". Elle est présente lors de la remise des diplômes et lorsque Rachel part pour New York. Saison 4 Elle est toujours présente dans les New Directions dans "La nouvelle Rachel". Elle se moque de la femme de la cantine avant que Marley avoue que c'est sa mère. Elle ira s'excuser auprès d'elle avec les autres élèves de la chorale. Elle n'est pas présente dans "Britney 2.0". Durant "Makeover", elle soutient Artie lors de son discours durant le débat. On apprend aussi qu'elle a demandé a Artie de sortir avec elle. Elle n'est pas présente durant "Nos premiers émois". thumbElle obtient au cours de "Le rôle de sa vie" le rôle de Frenchy dans la comédie musicale Grease. Elle a l'air heureuse. Dans "Glease", elle participe à Beauty School Drop Out dans le rôle de Frenchy. Elle est membre de la société des super-héros durant "Dynamic Duets" sous le nom de Sweet'N'Spicy. Elle assiste à la performance de la Unholy Trinity sur Come See About Me au cours de "Thanksgiving". Elle participe aux Sélections. Dans "Swan Song", dès le début de l'épisode, Artie explique qu'elle a quitté le Glee Club. Elle est absente lors de "Glee, Actually". Dans "Sadie Hawkins", elle est la trésorière du Conseil des élèves ainsi que membre du club fondé par Tina Too Young to be Bitter. Elle est présente lors de la performance de Tina. Plus tard, elle danse avec les filles des New Directions sur Tell Him. Sugar se rend seule au bal. Elle est assise avec Lauren et Dottie car elles sont nerveuses pour demander à un garçon de danser avec elles. Sur les encouragements du Coach Beiste, elle invite Artie. Plus tard, elle chante Locked Out Of Heaven. Elle est absente lors de "Naked" ,"Diva" ainsi que dans "I Do". Dans "Girls (and Boys) on Film", quand l'annonce d'une compétition liée aux films est faite, elle propose de reprendre "The Artist", comme ça, il n'y aurait pas besoin de chanter. Puis, elle apparaît lors de Shout où elle danse avec les autres New Directions présents. On peut aussi la voir dans Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend / Material Girl ainsi que dans Footloose. Elle est absente dans "Feud", "Guilty Pleasures", "Sweet Dreams", "Lights Out" et "Wonder-ful". Dans "All or Nothing" , lors de son retour elle est accueillit avec joie par les New Directions. Par la suite elle est présente lors du coup de sang de Ryder. Lors du discours de Brittany, elle prend cette dernière dans ses bras. Plus tard, elle assiste aux performances des chorales adverses. Lors de la compétition elle danse sur Hall Of Fame, I Love It et All Or Nothing. Elle fête sur scène la victoire des New Directions. A la fin, elle assiste au mariage de Will et Emma. Elle ne réapparaitra pas dans la cinquième saison. Relations amoureuses Artie Abrams - Sugartie Dans l'épisode "Veux-tu m'épouser ?", on peut remarquer qu'Artie a un faible pour Sugar. Il lui demande à ce qu'ils fassent un duo ensemble, mais Sugar refuse de s'allier avec Artie, à cause de son syndrome d'Asperger. Plus tard, dans "Joyeuse Saint-Valentin", Artie qui a toujours le béguin pour Sugar, veut qu'elle soit sa Valentine pour la soirée de la St-Valentin au BreadstiX. Cependant il apprend que Rory la convoite également; Il va donc commencer par lui offrir de petites attentions (des chocolats), puis cela s'accentue (un gros chien en peluche dans son panier) tout comme Rory. Il lui chante ensuite Let Me Love You. Elle va littéralement fondre pour lui,thumb|200px et s'assoit sur son fauteuil lors de la fin de sa prestation pour quitter avec lui la salle de chant. Mais cela ne dure pas, elle choisit Rory quand celui-ci leur apprend qu'il ne peut pas rester l'année prochaine. Durant "Nos premiers émois", elle invite Artie à une sortie à cheval. Lors de la chanson Heroes, de "Dynamic Duets", on peut apercevoir Sugar en train d'embrasser Artie. Elle l'invite à danser lors de la danse "Sadie Hawkins". Rory Flanagan - Sugary, Sugory ou Flamotta Tout comme Artie, Rory craque pour Sugar dans "Joyeuse Saint-Valentin". Ils rentrent alors en compétition en leur offrant tour à tour des cadeaux. Alors que Artie semble prendre l'avantage, Rory déclare qu'il ne pourra pas rester un an de plus et chante Home. Sugar est émue et l'invite à la soirée au BreadstiX. Ils sortent désormais ensemble. Ils fêtent ensemble la victoire des Nationales 2012 en s'apergeant de champagne. Rory repart en Irlande et n'est plus présent dans la saison 4. On ne sait pas ce que leur couple est devenu. Performances En solo Saison 3 *Big Spender (Opération : Piano violet) En groupe Saison 3 *Survivor / I Will Survive (La jeunesse et un art) *We Are Young (La jeunesse et un art) *Summer Nights (Veux-tu m'épouser ?) *Love Shack (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin) *Cell Block Tango (Saisir sa chance) Saison 4 *Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend / Material Girl (Girls (and Boys) on Film) Anecdotes *Elle dit s'être elle-même diagnostiquée le syndrome d'Asperger (Syndrome affectant la vie sociale et la motricité d'une personne) (Opération : Piano violet). *Elle ne sait pas chanter, bien qu'elle pense le contraire. *Son père est riche. C'est lui qu'il a fait don des pianos violets aux New Directions (Opérarion : Piano violet). C'est d'ailleurs une fille "pourrie gâtée". *Elle regarde la série Mon étrange addiction (Je suis une licorne). *Elle est persuadée de chanter exactement comme Adele (Même pas mal) *Sa fête préférée est la Saint-Valentin (Joyeuse Saint-Valentin). *Elle attend avec impatience de voir Sex And the City 3 (Ce que la vie nous réserve) *Sugar est le 2ème personnage le plus drôle aux Glee France Awards 2012. *Sugar est le 7ème meilleur personnage féminin aux Glee France Awards 2012. *Son père a demandé un nouveau Glee Club pour elle organisé par Shelby. Galerie sugar 3.jpeg 313 01.jpg Sugar Motta.png heart002.jpg 301 24.jpg SugarS03E06.png sugar 2.jpg 407 16.jpg sugar_furvest_printtop.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h19m00s24.png sugar_furtop.png Sugar6.jpg Sugar7.jpg Sugar8.jpg Sugar10.jpg Sugar11.png vanessa happy.png Sugar happy.jpg CandymanSugar.jpg sugar sing.jpg sugar glesses heart.jpg 422 06.jpg|4x22 - All or Nothing 422 05.jpg 422 50.jpg 422 49.jpg 422 66.jpg en:Sugar Motta Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages secondaires Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Etudiant Catégorie:Troubletones Catégorie:New Directions Catégorie:Saison 4